michaelbaystransformersfandomcom-20200214-history
Laserbeak
Laserbeak was a minion of Soundwave's who appeared in Transformers: Dark of the Moon. Laserbeak was the Decepticons little killer and assassin, being given the mission to put an end to any humans who had helped the Decepticons in the past. Laserbeak happened to enjoy this job too, using his tracking skills to locate and then kill his targets. History Laserbeak went to Chernobyl, and played out his role by killing Voshod. After tracking the Xantium to the Moon and back, Laserbeak informed Megatron that the Autobots had discovered the Ark, and returned with its "Cargo". Megatron thanked Laserbeak. Megatron told Soundwave that the human helpers to the Decepticons had served their purpose, and Soundwave then sent Laserbeak to "kill them all". Laserbeak then masterminded a string of murders , and all the victims had connections to NASA. He went to kill another man, and met his daughter Madaline, and because he took the form of a mini pink bumblebee, she mistook him for a friendly little robot and invited him in. When her father got home from work, he dropped the facade and killed him. Laserbeaks "favourite" contact Jerry Wangas next, who had passed on articles pertaining to the assassinations and cover-ups to fellow employee Sam Witwicky. Laserbeak confronted Wang at his office, ordering him to do some saboutage work relating to the moon. When Sam came into Wang's office asking about the notes he had been given, Laserbeak forced Wang to send him away. He then demanded to know what he had told Sam. Wang feigned despair, saying he would do anything, but was able to surprise the sadistic Decepticon by pulling out two guns. However Laserbeak quickly disarmed him with his tail and "suicided" Wang by swinging him out the window, sending him falling to his death. Laserbeak took disguise as a photo copier and waited for Sam to come closer, but an employee trying to use him forced Laserbeak into action, chasing Sam through the office. Unfortunately he was not very nimble in the cramped spaces, and Sam managed to escape when Laserbeak clipped his wing. Laserbeak reappeared with Soundwave after Sam and Carly Spencer had realised that the one human ally that they did not kill, Dylan Gould, was working for the Decepticons in place of his father before him. Laserbeak perched himself on a fountain and watched as Dylan and Soundwave forced Sam into agreeing to find out the Autobot's plans. To insure his obedience, Sam was forced to wear Watch-bot at all times. Laserbeak then went to Chicago with Dylan, and stayed in his penthouse as Sentinel Prime began to activate the Pillars. When Sam arrived to rescue Carly, Laserbeak transformed and lunged at him, grabbing him and pulling him outside the balconey, before allowing gravity to decide his fate. However, A hijacked Decepticon ship rose up, and Sam grabbed Carly as it opened fire, prompting Laserbeak to attack Sam yet again as the ship spiralled out of control. Bumblebee then shot Laserbeak from inside the Ship, blowing the little killers head off, and leaving his corpse to tumble to the ground, being crushed by the crashing ship. Category:Decepticons Category:Dark of the Moon characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Cybertronian wildlife Category:Characters Category:Transformers Category:Males Category:Killed by Bumblebee Category:Species Category:Villians Category:Animals Category:Dark of the moon decepticons Category:Antagonists